The Life of A Teenage Superhero
by trblmkr207
Summary: So this is my story that i've been working on lately. There will be multiple chapters :D I will try to update regularly. So there is minor violence since they are super heros and what not. But also minor language and it will be rated T. So I don't own Young Justice or the characters(sadly). So this is WallyXOC!Nightingale and well maybe later on some spitfire. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1: The Bank Robbery

**Chapter 1**

The night air was cold and bitter in Central City. Nightingale was sitting atop a building across from Central City Bank. The main bank for the people of Keystone and Central City. She was on patrol tonight and had caught sight of robbers heading in through the back entrance. Whilst staking out the area she had called for backup when she realized they were the same men who had done a number on her earlier that week. She had called on a fellow hero in the city, but alas he was away on League business. Hearing a shuffle on the roof, she turned and was greeted by the yellow speedster raising his goggles.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Kid Flash asked winking and smiling a toothy grin at the girl.

"Nice try," she said turning her attention back to the men in the bank, "They're already inside. So keep it down."

"Anything you say gorgeous," the red haired boy said kneeling down next to her and lowering his goggles so he could check out the bank, "Seems like they're headed for the vault."

While Nightingale was formulating a plan and thinking to herself, Kid Flash couldn't help himself but to take a quick glance over at her. She was beautiful tonight, as always, and the bruises on her face just gave her that added touch. He couldn't help but start to day dream, or rather night dream, about who she could possibly be. They had met 3 months prior on another bank robbery.

"What are you doing?" Nightingale asked disrupting his train of thought.

"Just evaluating your new makeup choices," he said reaching a hand out to touch her bruised cheek.

"Don't," she said slapping his hand away, "Focus. This is important."

"Alright, alright," he said standing up to stretch his legs.

There was a loud bang that signaled the robbers had broken through the vault. "Ready for this?" she asked standing up next to boy and heading for the stairs.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said following her down to the bank.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Time Skip=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'That ended badly,' Kid Flash thought to himself. He was currently hogtied and face down on the floor. One of the robbers had a foot on his back to hold him in place. Across the room the other two had Nightingale. One held her up as the other wielded a pipe in his hands and hit her with all his might. ***WHACK!*** the pipe collided with the teen girls abdomen once more, but all she did was groan and wince.

"Is…. That….. All you got?" she asked sarcastically as she tried to catch her breath.

This caused the third, whom was holding down the speedster to walk over and take a turn. He was more muscular than the others and could do a lot more damage. Kid Flash cringed at the noise when it collided with the poor girl once again. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to help her out. Moving himself over onto his side, he attempted to wriggle his hands and feet free. Once Kid Flash had slipped the ropes he made the illusion of still being tied up.

"Hey!" he yelled as one of the robbers was winding up to swing, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Nightingale shot him a ludicrous look, which caused her to receive a harsh blow to her head. She fell to the floor as she was dropped, her vision blurred and the room spun. She could see the group of robbers heading over to Kid Flash. As the men reached the boy, there was a flash of yellow and they fell to the floor with Kid Flash nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell did he go?!" The muscular one yelled.

"I don't know!" The one who had held her up yelled back as the trio looked around searching frantically for the teen boy, "Find him!"

As the robbers were too busy looking for Kid Flash, Nightingale had made her way up and moved around to a better vantage point. She re-gripped the pipe in her hand and moved into the shadows so she could strike one of them. Suddenly there was a flash of some lights, the police finally were there. She needed to get out but not without Kid Flash. She quietly placed the pipe down and moved to look for him. She spotted him near the back entrance where the robbers had propped the door open. She made her way over to him and slipped out the exit with him so they wouldn't be caught as well.

Nightingale and Kid Flash stood atop the same building that they had started out on, looking down at the three men screaming something about two super powered teens in the bank as they were arrested. Wiping her mouth of blood and then the sweat off of her forehead, Nightingale turned to look at Kid Flash. "Thanks Kid Flash," she started as she rubbed the back of her head, "I, uh, probably wouldn't have been able to do this alone. You kind of saved me in there tonight."

Kid Flash smiled warmly at the girl. "I would do it again in a heartbeat," he said blushing a little bit.

Nightingale chuckled and opened her mouth to reply, but was silence by the clock tower chiming. She glanced over and her eyes widened at the time. Kid Flash followed her gave and did the same. He began to back up and chuckled.

"Oh crap," he said heading towards the stairs, "Hate to leave a woman waiting, but my mom's going to be pissed. It's 2 AM."

"Same here," She said heading off to the other direction, "See ya around Kid Flash."

With that she ran a bit and then ran to the next building and off into the moonlight. Kid Flash watched her run off until he remembered he had to get going as well. "See ya Nightingale," he said to himself as he smiled and sprinted off to home.

Nightingale had just slipped in the window, when she had been caught. Her older sister was sitting on the bed waiting for her and tapping her foot. "Sabrina Elizabeth Knight," she said in a motherly tone, "Where on Earth have you been?! You had me worried sick!"

"Calm down Caitlyn," She said walking by in the darkness to her closet, "I was just out catching some bad guys."

Sabrina was using the dark to her advantage to hide the bruises forming on her head and most likely abdomen. "Why am I not surprised," her sister asked rhetorically as she shook her head and stood up to leave the room, "Pain medicine is in the closet, as well as the concealer."

"Thanks," the younger of the two girls said heading towards the bathroom, "You're the best."

"I'm also the one who covered for you again," Caitlyn said coldly, "So, please. I know you want to be like Dad, but stop. Mom's starting to get suspicious."

Sabrina nodded and sighed. She couldn't stop. It was in her blood. "I know," she said turning to look at her sister standing in the doorway, "but I can't stop. I love helping others. I know it hurts you, but I have to do this."

Caitlyn sighed. "I can't keep covering for you," she said crossing the room and hugging her sister tightly, "But till mom finds out or you tell her. I will because unfortunately I'm your sister and I love you. Now take a shower, you reek."

"Thanks Cate," Sabrina said laughing, "I smell that bad, huh?"

"Like a dumpster," Caitlyn chuckled as she walked out, "Good Night."

"Night," Sabrina said closing her bathroom door and turning on the shower.

Removing her Nightingale uniform was difficult to do. Her body protested at any movement and seemed to scream at her. The bruising on her abdomen was turning from the red to a deep purple and blue. As she dropped the uniform on the floor, she stepped into the shower. As the warm water hit her back, she winced and inhaled sharply. The pain soon subsided and she turned to have the water cover her face. Sabrina ran her hands through her short blond hair, lathering up the soap. Looking down at the dark red and brown mixture of water rushing over her feet, she made a disgusted face. "Gross," she said quietly to herself as she watched the water turn clear.

Sighing in relief once all the soap and dirty water was gone, the young teen turned on the cold water. Sabrina closed her brown eyes and relaxed the tension that was built up in her muscles. After a few minutes she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, slowly and carefully. As she dried off she wiped the mirror and took a sneak peak at the bruises forming on her face. It wasn't too bad, but it would be a little noticeable. Sighing she grabbed her pajamas and slipped them on over her undergarments. She quickly brushed her teeth, shook out her hair despite the pounding in her head, and went to bed. She face planted onto the bed and was out within a few seconds.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*** Sabrina groaned as she reached over to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Opening her eyes a crack she gasped and sat straight up. "SHIT!" she yelled as she bolted from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Sabrina took a quick glance in the mirror as she was brushing her hair. She gasped. The area where she was hit in the head last night was black and blue. She cautiously touched in and winced. Sighing she reached into the cabinet and struggled to cover every bit of it. As she did a final once over in the mirror, she decided to leave her hair down and covering that half of her face. Sighing she walked back into her room and glanced at the clock. '_6:45,_' she thought to herself as she grabbed a pair of jeans to throw on, '_10 minutes_.' Sabrina grabbed her shoes and quickly tied them, ignoring the screaming pain in her abdomen. As she stood to leave her room she grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on as well, that way her mom couldn't ask her about her wardrobe choice.

Walking into the kitchen Sabrina smiled as she greeted her sister and her mom. "Morning," she said grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast.

"Bout time you woke up, "Caitlyn said as she finished her cereal and placed her dishes in the sink, "Almost made me leave you."

"Very funny," Sabrina said biting into her apple, "You'd wake me eventually."

"You must have been up quite late studying, huh?" her mom asked raising an eyebrow as she looked over at her youngest daughter.

'Studying?' Sabrina mouthed across the room at Caitlyn when their mom wasn't paying attention. 'Go with it,' she mouthed back. "Yeah," Sabrina said with a mouthful of apple, "Had to work on a chemistry project with Wally again."

"Seems to be a lot of time with Wally," her mom said being her usual disapproving self, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Mid-sip of water and Sabrina was being questioned about boys, let alone her best friend. Somehow Sabrina managed to do a spit take and coughed on the remaining water that she had begun to swallow. "MOM?!" She yelled, "Gross! Wally is just a friend."

"Doesn't seem like it," She said watching her daughter blush and chuckling at it, "Anyways, I'm off to bed. Have a good day at school girls."

With the awkward situation with their mom diffused, Sabrina sighed and then began to laugh. Caitlyn proceeded to laugh as well. "Alright Mrs. West," Caitlyn said dodging the remains of the apple that Sabrina threw at her, "Let's get going before we're late to school!"

Sabrina grabbed her bag with a groan and the two were off to school. Walking out of the house and over to Caitlyn's beat up old car, Sabrina ran a hand through her hair. '_That was close_,' she thought to herself as she threw her bag into the back seat, '_Don't need people knowing I like Wally West. It wouldn't end well_.' With that aside the two girls were off to start their day of school at Keystone High.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at School

**Chapter 2**

Attending Keystone High was definitely a change of pace for Sabrina and her sister. The two sisters had moved there 3 months ago from Maine, yeah that cold place famous for lobsters. The move to the Central City and Keystone area was a bit weird for them. Caitlyn was used to the popularity and took to it well. Sabrina was used to just being amongst her fellow guy friends, as well as being the only super hero around.

Here she was forced to hang out with her sister's friends. Most of them were the frilly girly girls, while she was a tomboy. So the whole hanging out with girls was new. She liked them and all but she couldn't stand the girl talk. So she spread out and found Wally West. He was a loner and didn't really have many friends, so she decided that she should be one of his friends. Wally West wasn't your usual teenage boy though; he had weird eating habits, could eat as much as someone with a tapeworm, and had the brains of a chemist. All these quirks that seemed to make people deter away from the red haired boy, piqued her interest. Not to mention he played Call of Duty and Halo. Those were just added bonuses.

Sabrina couldn't help but daydream about the scarlet haired boy. His freckled face and huge Cheshire cat like smile. Not to mention his gorgeous green eyes. They were so beautiful, Sabrina couldn't help it but every time they looked at each other she would get lost in them. As if she was lying in a meadow of green grass. Sabrina shook the thoughts of him from her head as she entered the high school and made her way to her locker.

Poor Sabrina hated coming to school, she'd rather be home schooled. See one of the main reasons Sabrina became a super hero is because she is psychic. Well, sort of. She can sense people's emotions and the occasional premonitions. She taught herself to shut it off though, especially once junior high school and high school came around. That way she didn't feel her own heart breaking when some girl was crying over a guy. She had to deal with all that most of the time.

Being overly tired as well wasn't good for today. Walking by one locker she heard Jenny Sherriff crying over being dumped. How her heart was breaking and her life was over. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she passed and earned some scoffs, but she could feel a pain in her chest. Jenny wasn't getting her sympathy though. She was one of the people here in the school that made fun of her. She was used to being bullied here. Since she was a tom boy and had shorter hair than most of the girls, she always seemed to be the butt of all the lesbian or gay jokes. Along with being called a nerd all the time. In reality, Sabrina could care less and just went along her day as if she was back in Maine.

Grabbing a few of her books Sabrina looked into the mirror attached to her locker. As she did so she saw a certain red head coming to attempt to scare her. Let alone he made so much noise. Sabrina smiled and turned around to come face to face with Wally. "Hey Wall-man," she said chuckling and closing her locker.

"Awwwwwwwwwww," Wally whined and sticking out his lower lip, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Wally, you're about as quiet as a bull in a china shop," she said laughing more as he rubbed the back of his neck, he tended to do that when he was nervous, "and I saw you in my mirror."

"Damn," he said laughing and lowering his arm, returning to his cheerful demeanor, "I'll have to work on that for next time. By the way, did you do your English homework?"

Sabrina smiled and shook her head. She forgot to do the 2nd draft of the essay, let alone she was busy being beat up with Kid Flash. "Nah but I'm hoping to maybe get away with changing a sentence or two," she said as they entered the English class room, "That way it will still be counted."

"Yeah," Wally started as he sat down at the desk while taking his essay out of his bag, "I was too busy playing video games last night. I'll do what you're doing."

Sabrina smiled through a shock of pain. He lied to her. She was used to it but the pain that he felt lying hurt her too. She laughed it off and got him to laugh. "Is it that bad?" she asked reaching to grab his essay.

The assignment was to write about a role model. As always Sabrina chose to write about her dad, and Wally wrote about The Flash and Kid Flash. She smiled as she read it and laughed at a few spots. Wally squirmed in his seat a bit as she read his paper. "So?" he asked taking it back once she was done, "It's terrible, huh?"

"N-nooo," she said trying to withhold laughter, which made Wally smile, "But just change a few words and add a bit more detail."

"See, you're a genius when it comes to writing," he said sighing as he made a few changes to the paper.

"Yeah well you're like fricking Einstein in chem Wall-man," she said pushing his arm lightly, causing him to wince, she frowned because she felt that pain as well, "Sorry dude. Jake?"

Wally froze a moment like he usually does when he lies. He nodded and rubbed his arm. Normally the school bully and football star, Jake Scott, would beat him up. The first day of school for Sabrina she watched him beat Wally up till she stood up for him. She threatened the jerk and since them Wally and she were best friends. "Yeah," he said looking over as she had a shock of pain through her again, "it's no big deal."

"No, no," she said shaking her head and grinning evilly, "I'll kick his ass later or something."

Wally was about to protest but was interrupted by the bell ringing and in walked to rest of the class. The teacher was sitting in there and she was not necessarily the nicest woman. Wally looked over to Sabrina who was looking out the window daydreaming away, so he took his usual place and laid his head down on his arms to fall asleep. Sabrina felt her head pounding and tried to calm it down. She looked over to see Wally sleeping and smiled. He was adorable, but she would never admit it out loud. Putting her head in hand she tried to pay attention to the teacher's lecture on Othello. She couldn't fight her heavy eyelids and eventually fell into a light sleep and dreamt of Shakespearean high school.

As Sabrina was sleeping she wasn't paying attention to the teacher asking her a question. After no answer, Mrs. Dubhe resulted in what she did to all students who fell asleep in her class. She picked up a stress ball and threw it at the blonde. Sabrina was startled awake by a jolt of excitement and pain, all she saw when her eyes snapped open was the sight of her savior's arm. Wally had caught the ball after being half asleep and was retracting his hand.

The red head was at the center of everyone's attention, causing him to sink into his chair embarrassed. The class began whispering and some were audible. '_How did he manage to catch that?' 'Wasn't he just asleep?' 'Is he on drugs or something?'_

"Um, thanks Wally," Sabrina said blushing at the fact he saved her pounding head from possibly more pain.

"Not a problem," he said wide awake and shaking his leg to try and calm down.

"Ahem," Mrs. Dubhe said catching the class's attention once again, "Miss Knight, now that you're awake, why don't you tell us why Iago felt he needed to betray Othello?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Her old school covered this months before her move. "There are many reasons, but the most is that he felt betrayed that Othello chose Cassio over him for the promotion and didn't think Cassio earned it. As well as he was believed to not be in favor of Othello and Cassio because they were not born in Venice like Desdemona, Emilia, and himself," she said earning everyone's attention and a slight applause from a fellow nerd.

"Very well Miss Knight," their teacher said returning to her lecture and reading parts of the play aloud.

Wally looked over at her and smiled, holding out the ball that had been thrown. He smiled impishly as she took it with a smirk. She pointed across the room at Jenny and Jake flirting with each other. If possible Wally's smile grew wider and nodded very enthusiastically. As Sabrina pulled her arm back, she slightly stuck her tongue out for concentration. She did a quick glance to make sure Mrs. Dubhe wasn't looking and threw the ball hurdling toward the jocks head. ***WHACK!***

"What the hell West!" Jake yelled turning around and rubbing his head.

Sabrina hunched over laughing and Wally started to laugh as well. He pointed over to Sabrina and all she did was grin and wave. Mrs. Dubhe on the other hand stood at the front of the room unimpressed. "Miss Knight!" she said clearly angry at the teens shenanigans, "You may remove yourself, Mr. West, and Mr. Scott and make your way to the principal's office."

The class all 'ooed' as the three stood and gathered their belongings. "Yes Mrs. Dubhe," she said handing her the essay that they had been working on.

Exiting the room was rather easy and the walk to the principal's office was rather quiet or at least until Sabrina and Wally started to laugh once again. Jake avoided the two until his anger got the best of him. Jake growled and turned around to face the two giggling nerds. "What the hell was that for Knight?" he yelled at her, causing the two friends to stop in their tracks when they sensed his anger.

Sabrina decided to toy with the boy. "What are you talking about Jake?" she asked innocently while raising an eyebrow.

Wally couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. "Can it West!" Jake growled at the red head, causing him to quiet down, "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

At that Jake grabbed her arm, and Sabrina just looked down at his hand on her. She didn't like it when people touched her, and him being angry it didn't help that it made her seem a bit angry too. Damn being an empath. "Take your hand off of me," she said attempting to fight the anger rising inside of her, "or else I will kick your ass."

Jake refused to give in to this little girl though, so he refused to let go. "Dude," Wally said starting to worry for Jake's well-being, "let her go. She doesn't like being touched."

"Stay out of this West!" Jake said getting angrier and tightening his grip at being told what to do, "She has had this coming to her for the past week."

Sabrina counted to 5 in her head and sighed. "I warned you," she said getting mad and grabbing the wrist of the hand that Jake had on her.

She twisted his arm that caused him and Wally to wince. Wally knowing he shouldn't intervene just backed away and watched the scene in front of him. Jake growled through the pain and pulled his arm free. He seemed to only be getting angrier. Blinded by it he blindly threw a punch, but Sabrina anticipated this and blocked it, punching him in the stomach in the meantime. Jake doubled over and groaned at the pain coursing into his abdomen.

Sabrina looked over to Wally who watched in awe. She knew he would question her afterwards about her fighting skills so she decided to let Jake get a hit in. Jake pulled his fist back as he stood up; he was aiming for her face. With a crack Sabrina cried out a little bit, making it seem like her reflexes were too slow. Taking a step back she cursed as she felt the blood gush down her face. Wally took a step forward, wanting to end the fight for her, but she put a hand up to stop him. She took a step forward and put her fists up. As Jake laughed at her she took this as an opportunity to knock him out. She pulled her arm back and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw and knocked him out cold.

"Don't ever touch me again," she said turning around to Wally, but instead she was greeted with a look of disapproval from the principle, "Shit."

"Office. Now." Mrs. Davis said turning around and walking towards the main office.

Sabrina looked to Wally who was digging through his bag for something. She reached up to touch her nose and looked at her hands, bloody and it was only coming out faster. Wally sighed and pulled his hand out of his bag with a shirt in tow. He smiled and handed it to her to place on her nose. "Here," he said putting in her hands when she wouldn't take it.

"You sure?" she asked taking the bright yellow shirt from him.

"Yeah," he said smiling and zipping his bag back up, "Mom will understand later. Nice hit by the way."

"Thanks," she said looking at her reddening knuckles over the shirt, "Can't believe he broke my nose."

"Why'd you let him hit you?" Wally asked skeptically, "You could have had no scratches on you but you let him hit you. Why?"

Sabrina sighed. She couldn't tell him the real reason; cause then he might think maybe she was a superhero or something. She looked over his face and knew he was expecting the truth. "Figured he needed to feel a little good about himself after I had gotten the better of him," she said holding eye contact with the red head, as the once yellow shirt was starting to catch a hint of red by her face.

She couldn't help but inhale and smell him. He always smelt good to her. Kind of a woody smell and a little like old spice. She was caught up in a daydream of them cuddling and inhaling his scent. She hasn't noticed Wally waving a hand in front of her face, attempting to catch her attention once again. "Hellooo," he said yelling a bit as they were supposed to be getting to the office, "Earth to Sabrina!"

"Huh?" she said shaking head and breaking her train of thought, "Sorry. Spaced out for a moment."

"Wow," Wally said as they began the final few steps to Mrs. Davis' office, "He really hit you hard."

Sabrina stuck out her tongue, not that he could see due to the shirt. "Yeah," she said feeling a bit woozy and sitting in one of the chairs, noting that she was still bleeding and the increasing pain in her head.

"Well at least you can relax for a bit before entering the dragon's lair," he said sitting in the chair next to her, waiting for Mrs. Davis.

Sabrina nodded and made herself as comfortable as she could. About 5 minutes later Jake walked in with an ice pack on his jaw. He huffed and sat in the chair across from them in a bad mood. Sabrina chuckled quietly and looked over when she heard the door knob turning. The dragon was here to finish them off.

"Wallace," Mrs. Davis said sternly as Wally grimaced and stood to go tell her his side of the story.

Sabrina gave him thumbs up and locked eye contact with Mrs. Davis. "Sabrina," she said causing the young lady to stand, "Go to the nurse and get cleaned up. Then come right back."

"Yes Ma'am," she said standing and mock saluting before heading out of the main office and towards the nurse.

Jake scoffed at her leaving, but watched her go. He'd get revenge on the stupid girl soon enough. He didn't like being made a fool of, especially by the dynamic nerd duo. As he sat in frustration and quiet, he began to plan his revenge. She's get what she had coming to her.

Sabrina paused at the nurse's office and knocked before entering. When she entered the room Nurse Hart gasped. The once yellow shirt was half crimson. "What happened love?" she asked pulling the young teen into the back room so she could be attended to.

Sabrina smiled. Nurse Hart always sympathized for her and Wally. "Jake Scott hit me," she said laughing at the nurse's facial expression, "I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"Sabrina," Nurse Hart began her lecture once more about fighting.

She meant well and just wanted to make sure she was safe, but she didn't understand the reasons that she fought, or did anything. "So dearie," she said as she washed the area and tossed the bloody shirt into the sink, "You need to be careful. Your pretty face can't take much more."

Sabrina laughed. Nurse Hart was in her early 60's and always told Sabrina that she was beautiful or pretty, even though Sabrina never thought of herself that way. "Mrs. Hart," she started blushing at the compliments like she usually did, "I'm not pretty and he ended up worse than me. I knocked him out cold."

Mrs. Hart chuckled as she held the injured area, checking for any other injuries. "I'm going to have to set this," she said frowning as Sabrina nodded to do so.

Gently taking the injured nose in her gloved hands, she reset it. Pain and relief flooded through Sabrina's face. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she yelped at the audible crack. "I'm so sorry sweetie," she said getting the splint and an ice pack, "But that should do it."

"Thank you Mrs. Hart," she said as the elderly woman applied the splint and placed the ice in Sabrina's hand to hold to her nose, "Do you happen to have ibuprofen or anything like that?"

"I do," she said grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen and opening it, "How many? 2?"

"I'll take 4," Sabrina laughed and held her hand out, "Hurts really badly today."

Sighing Mrs. Hart complied with her. She got the girl a glass of water and led her to the door after she took the medicine. "Alright," she said opening the door and escorting the teen out into the hall, "Head on back and no more fighting today."

Sabrina laughed at the nurse's care for her. "I'll do my best," she said waving at the nurse and walking back to the office where she would have to wait forever.

When she arrived back to the main office, the bell to signal period change was ringing. Well she'd be either late to psychology or not making it at all. She smiled as Wally walked out of the office and grabbed his bag. "I'll catch you in chem," he said walking past her, "good luck in there."

Sabrina sighed. Not a good sign when Wally was spooked like that and avoiding staying there any longer. "See ya," she said quietly to herself as she sat back down again and waiting her turn.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Chapter 3**

About 45 minutes into her wait, Sabrina began to doze off. No sooner had she the door opened and she snapped her eyes open to see Jake smirking as he walked out. '_This isn't going to be good,_' she thought to herself as Mrs. Davis walked out behind him, treating him like a baby. "Alright Jake," she said handing the boy a pass to his 2nd block class, "Take it easy and get to class."

With that Jake walked out, tossing his ice pack in the trash in the meantime. Sabrina looked after him with disgust. She was probably going to either get a weeks' worth of detention or suspended. "Sabrina," her least favorite person in the world said motioning for her to enter her office, "Let's discuss your punishment."

Sabrina sighed and stood up, walking into the office. When she walked in, she was greeted with the all too familiar white walls filled with Mrs. Davis' certificates and doctorates. She sat in the uncomfortable chair and felt her nerves begin to get the best of her. She tried to calm herself down and looked out the window. This room always made her this way, maybe because whenever she entered it there was never a good outcome for her.

"So Sabrina," Mrs. Davis spoke catching the blonde's attention, "This is the fourth time this month, with the same people mind you."

Sabrina sighed. _'Of course she was going to take Jake's side,_' she thought to herself as she sat up straight in the chair to explain herself. "Mrs. Davis," she started as her voice wavered from nerves, "He started it. He grabbed me first and always harasses Wally and me. How is this my fault? I declare self-defense."

"You hit him first!" Mrs. Davis stated raising her voice, she shouldn't let this girl get her worked up so she calmed herself down, "Regardless of what happens between Wallace and Jacob, what you did was inexcusable."

"Oh so breaking my nose isn't assault but self-defense for him? I felt like he was going to hurt me, so I defended myself. But it's okay for him to do so," Sabrina yelled, she didn't care who heard her at that point, "You are so prejudice!"

At that point Sabrina could feel Mrs. Davis' anger and that made her angry. She stood up and grabbed her bag to leave with blood boiling. "You're suspended," Mrs. Davis yelled angrily as she stood up from her chair, "I'll call your mother. You may leave after this period is over or be removed by force. It's your choice."

Sabrina's blood ran cold and she froze. Her mother was going to kill her. As soon as her hand hit the door knob, the bell for 3rd period rang. Turning around Sabrina smirked at the principle and opened the door. "Well," she said locking eyes with the angry principal, "I'll be sure to leave after 3rd period."

Mrs. Davis huffed. She was infuriated by that teen. "What a pain," she said sighing and picking up the phone to call Mrs. Knight.

Sabrina walked into 3rd period AP Chemistry to find Wally waiting for her at their usual table. She smiled and walked over; ignoring the looks she was getting from classmates. Jake probably already told the entire school. "Hey Wall-man," she said sitting down and sighing.

"How bad did you get it," he asked looking over the splint into her brown eyes, "Heard yelling in there when I was walking by from gym."

"Yeah typical screaming match," she said lowering herself in the chair, "I'm suspended until further notice. I leave after this block."

Wally's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Whoa! I'm so sorry dude," he said rubbing the back of his head as class began, so he lowered his voice, "If it's any consolation you won that fight hands down."

Sabrina laughed, which caused the teacher to look around at them. Dr. Nash looked at them and gave them a bit of a quiet down glare. No sooner than he gave them that look, he was turned back around and back to his equations and conversions lecture. Sabrina sunk further into the seat and took out a piece of paper to write notes to Wally on. Typical chemistry class, Wally explained everything better than Dr. Nash for Sabrina. So he did that in the notes that they passed.

"Mr. West," Dr. Nash called on the distracted teen boy mid note, "The answer?"

Wally looked at his book really quick then to the equation on the board. "x=6.478 km/2s, " he said not writing it down or even using a calculator.

Quickly entering the equation into a calculator, Dr. Nash nodded. "Yes," he said astounded by Wally's scientific ability, "How did you not use a calculator?"

Wally blushed and sunk in his chair a bit. He hated being called on cause he knew all these things. "A friend showed me," he said squirming under the stares of his teacher and classmates, including Sabrina's.

"Miss Knight?" the teacher asked baffled.

"Uh-uh," she said shaking her head, "He has to explain it to me."

"He doesn't go here," Wally spoke up, finally giving the reason.

Luckily the teacher took that answer and dropped the subject, continuing on with his lecture. Sabrina smiled and quickly jotted down a note that she slid over to Wally. '_Do I know this friend?' _Wally quickly wrote something down and slid it back. _'Nope. He goes to Gotham Academy. Met him at a mathlete competition there.' 'Ohhhhh! That explains it!'_

Sabrina looked at Wally's face and felt the pain in his chest and a flush of relief she bought his story. Sure, she was hurt that he lied to her, but she had lied to him earlier too. Surely he knew she did. They knew each other way too well. Sabrina sighed and tried to pay attention, but the dread of going home had found its way into her. She really was hoping to avoid her mom all together, but knew she would have to face her eventually.

Sabrina looked down when she felt something hit her arm, Wally slid over a note.

_'Dreading 4__th__ block?' 'Yeah. Would rather go to gym class' _ At her reply Wally chuckled and earned another quiet down glare. _'Well I could always ditch with you.' _Sabrina turned to look at him like he was crazy and quickly wrote something down. _'Your mom would kill you, let alone me.' 'I'd be fine.' 'Nah, you stay. I'll just go to the library and read for a while.' 'Ha-ha nerd :B'_

Sabrina held in her laugh and made it look like pain when Dr. Nash looked over. Sympathy washed through her as he saw her in pain. So they got away with that one. Sighing she glanced up at the clock. 3rd period was almost over. Wally slipped her a note once more. '_T-minus 2:54s and counting.'_ Sabrina smiled and wrote down something quickly. '_1:24s' '58s' '33s' '21s' '16s' '10' '7' '4' '4' _***RING* *RING* ** Sabrina laughed as they stood and put their things away.

"I'll call you later Wall-man," she said high fiving Wally and heading out to leave for the library.

"Good luck," he said walking towards calculus and waving.

With a gulp Sabrina headed for the library. Hopefully avoiding her mother at all costs, and seeing if the library had that book she'd been dying to read. Heading out, she looked over to see Mrs. Davis standing in the main office door frame watching her. Waving Sabrina exited the building and began her walk to the library.

When Sabrina reached the library, she waved at the librarian. Miss Modi smiled sadly at her and waved her over. "What on Earth happened to you girly?" she asked genuinely concerned for the teen girl.

"Got into a fight at school," she said shrugging it off.

Miss Modi laughed and shook her head as she reached behind the desk. "Well I guess it's up to me to make your day better," she said causing Sabrina to raise an eyebrow at the mystery item behind the desk.

Slowly moving her hands out from the desk, Miss Modi revealed the book to the teen, the one that she had been waiting weeks for. There it was. **The Fault In Our Stars** by John Green. Sabrina grinned and hugged the librarian. "Yay! Thank you!" she said heading off to read the book on the couch area in the back of the library.


	4. Chapter 4: Repercussions

**WARNING! TRIGGER!**

Please don't read or don't blame me for anything. I wrote about an assault and some minor child abuse. And some swears. Letting you know it is in here. So you have been warned.

**Chapter 4**

Wally sighed as school was finally over. 2 o'clock couldn't have come any quicker. Standing up from his chair in the chemistry lab, Wally zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked out of the class room as the rest of the school seemed to be there. Sighing once more he pulled out his phone and texted Sabrina. A small smiled formed across his lips as she crossed his mind. Yeah, he liked her, but he had no time for a girlfriend. Being a superhero took a lot of his time, let alone the risk it would put on her knowing his secret identity.

Wally slid his phone into his pocket and exited the school, with minimal issues. Jake was too busy with his friends to notice the red head slipping out the exit. Wally took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out. He then began his trek back to his house where he would have to speed through his homework and then make his way to the zeta tubes. The Team had a meeting tonight and he was excited. Quickly he thought of last night with Nightingale. '_I wonder if Batman knows about her,_' he thought to himself, '_she could join the team and then I could spend more time with her and M'gann.'_

***BZZZZT* **His phone buzzed to let him know he had a text. "At the library reading, guess I can head home now." Sabrina had replied.

"You get that book you've been waiting for?" Wally quickly replied as he hoped to pass the time walking home.

It sucked being a speedster and having to live a normal life as well. ***RIIIING***Wally looked down at his phone and saw the picture of Sabrina saying she was calling him. "Hello?" he answered casually.

"WALLLLLLY! THIS BOOK IS NOT OKAY!" Sabrina yelled on the other end, slightly freaking out about this book.

"Calm down Sabrina," he said waiting for her to do so, "Better?"

"Yes," she said letting out a shaky breath, "That book is just so damn good. Funny one moment and heart wrenching the next."

"Sounds like your usual books," Wally said chuckling as he rounded the corner to his house, "You at home?"

"Nope," Sabrina said popping the 'p', "Mom is home for about 2 more hours. So I figure I'll go see Caitlyn at the mall. Harass her at work and all."

Wally laughed as he walked up the path to his house. He opened the door and plopped his bag on the floor at the foot of the stairs as he headed to the fridge. His parents were still at work so he could snack and then head off to Mount Justice. "Oh!" he said remembering something important to tell her, "I got you your homework from some of the classes."

"Thanks Wall-man," she said laughing as she approached the mall.

"Manyzhin fers shou," Wally said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"You are so lucky I speak Wally and mouthful," she said chuckling as she paused outside the mall entrance to finish her phone call, "Have I ever told you how much I hate people?"

That got passerby's to look at her weird and earning the blond a few scoffs. "I believe you've mentioned it once or twice," he said as he grabbed his back pack and trudged up the stairs to his room, "So what trouble are you up to tonight?"

Sabrina paused. She couldn't really tell him exactly what she would be doing tonight. "Oh, y'know," she said nonchalantly, "Kicking ass and taking names."

Wally couldn't help but laugh through the pain he felt. She just lied to him. But he was going to lie to her if she asked what he was up to later as well. "Just don't get arrested," he said opening up his bag to dig out his homework, "I don't think my mom would let me bail you out of jail."

Sabrina let out a loud laugh that only Wally could get her to do. She couldn't help it, he made her laugh. "Your mom really hates me," she said as her eyes caught sight of Jake inside the mall.

"My mom just thinks you're a bad influence," he said blazing through his homework so he could get ready to head out, "Which you are."

"That hurts Wally West," Sabrina said in mock hurt as she waited to hang up the phone, "But anyways. I got to go Wall-man."

"Yeah," Wally said glancing down at his clock on his desk, "Me too. Chores and homework to do."

"Alright dude," she said smiling, "I'll call you later if I get a chance. So be sure to answer because it might be my one phone call."

"Okay," Wally said laughing as he put his completed homework away in his bag, "Talk to you later."

"Bye," Sabrina said smiling bigger and waiting for him to say it too.

"Bye," Wally said smiling as well and hanging up and getting his stuff ready.

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as she entered the mall. She quickly texted her sister to let her know she was there and would be over to see her in a bit. But sadly, she caught Jake's attention and he smirked. He rose from the table the group of them were at and motioned for them to follow as he made his way over to her. '_Great,' _she thought to herself and rolling her eyes as she tried to move towards more people, '_Wally might have to bail me out of jail tonight.'_

"Well, well, well," Jake said cutting off the blonde, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Sabrina ground her teeth and fought the urge to hit him again. She really hated this guy. "Oh it's not you?" she said earning a chuckle from his group of friends who seemed to be surrounding her, "Back off. Or I might have to humiliate you here too."

Jake's friends laughed at her again. This made Jake extremely angry and Sabrina could sense it. He grabbed her by the shirt collar and pulled her up to his eye level. "You think you're so tough," he said as he watched fear flash in her eyes.

Jake's friends seemed to be enjoying this and made some sort of barrier so no one could see what was going on. People just walked on by and would whisper things about young love, thinking that they were kissing or something. "I'll show you to humiliate me," Jake growled pulling her out of the mall by her arm this time, gripping her tight as he threw her roughly into the back seat of his black hummer.

Sabrina attempted to fight him to the best she could, but to no avail. The rest of his friends grabbed her and held her down as Jake got in the passenger seat. She was panicking, whatever he was planning, he was serious about it. As one boy to the side of her held her hands, another grabbed her feet so she couldn't kick them. "Gag her and put something over her head," Jake instructed his friends as he sped out of the parking lot.

Without hesitation an unknown object was wrapped around Sabrina's hands and feet. A bandanna was wrapped around her mouth to silence her, and a dirty t-shirt was used to cover her head. Panic was evident as she trembled beneath the boys' hands and whimpered a little. "Jake," the boy to her right started to say feeling guilty, "What are you going to do to her?"

"You know what Blaine?!" Jake said taking a sudden sharp left, sending Sabrina flying into Blaine, "I'm going to make her pay for being such a bitch!"

Blaine frowned. This wasn't good. Sabrina fidgeted with her hands so she could reach her back pockets, looking for her communicator to Flash and Kid Flash. She found it and pushed the button, hoping that they would get the communication relatively soon and help her out. It took a lot to scare Sabrina, so this was really bad if she was willing to compromise her secret identity.

After about 10 right turns and 6 left turns, the vehicle came to a sudden stop. "Get her out and no matter what," Jake said ripping the restrained girl from his friend's grasp, "Don't intervene."

Sabrina's stomach dropped. The anger coursing through Jake was causing her to get sick, and the guilt from Blaine was making it worse. Once she was outside the car and being forced to walk, she took in a deep breath to her best ability. An earthy, pine smell filled her nose and lungs. '_The woods, such a typical body ditch scene_,' she thought and laughed to herself. Hopefully the Flash got her message and was tracking her location. Jake grabbed her roughly causing her to disrupt her thoughts, and slammed her into a tree on her right side. Sabrina groaned and slid down the tree, trying to stand up.

"Hurt's don't it!" he yelled grabbing her again and throwing her to the ground so he could kick her in the ribs, "You little bitch!?"

Sabrina felt cracking and held back her screams and tears. Light blinded her eyes as the shirt was ripped off of her head letting her see what was happening. Jake straddled her and eyed over her broken and bloody nose again, taking in the dirty face she now had. He stroked her cheek before grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head, making sure to slam her right arm on the rock nearby. A scream tore through her unwillingly as she felt the snap in her forearm followed by searing pain. Tears streamed down her face and her vision clouded so she couldn't see him well.

Jake smirked down at her and then grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up and slamming her into the ground, making sure her head collided each time until she lost consciousness. Once he was sure she was unconscious, he got off of her and wiped his mouth as he eyed his work. He delivered one more good swift kick to her abdomen as he walked away from her body, back to his friends and truck.

Wally just arrived to Mount Justice when Robin looked at him the to the mission briefing room. Suddenly him communicator to Nightingale went off. He looked down but there was nothing on it. Looking up, he was greeting by his mentor Flash giving him the same confused look. "Uncle Barry," Wally said with worry filling his voice.

"I got this Wally," Barry Allen, aka Flash, said speeding off to inform Batman and then to the zeta tubes, "I'll figure this out and let you know what's up."

With that Flash was gone and left Kid Flash standing there in a worry. Robin, boy wonder, noticed he was out of it. "Hey KF what's up?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow up over his mask, "You seem out of it."

Kid Flash snapped out of his thoughts. "Just worried about a friend," he said walking off to join the rest of the Team, "I'm alright."

"Alright," Robin said slinging an arm around the red head's shoulders, "Whatever it is, I'm sure all is well."

Kid Flash nodded. "I hope so," he said glancing back to the zeta tube where Flash had just been, "I hope she's okay."

Flash glanced down at his communicator to check the GPS location. He was getting closer. '_What on Earth is Nightingale doing out her?'_ he asked himself as he sped up the hill. As he reached the top of the hill, he noticed fresh skid marks and tracks in the dirt that looked like there had been a struggle off into the woods. Flash's mind kicked into his crime solving mode. This wasn't good. "Night!" he yelled cupping his hands around his mouth and walking into the woods to look for her, "Where are you?!"

Sabrina heard a muffled sound as she came to. She groaned as pain coursed through her head and body. She couldn't hear well and when she opened her eyes, the pain in her head increased. She went to move her arms to push her communicator, but they were still restrained and pain seared through her right arm and side. She couldn't call for help, so she let out a muffled cry. She was going to die out here.

Hearing a muffled noise Flash sped over to the area the sound was in. He gasped when he saw Sabrina Knight, Wally's best friend was on the ground and beaten badly. "Sabrina!" he said rushing to her side as he forgot he was dressed as the Flash, "Sabrina! Who did this to you?!"

The speedster was mad now. Sabrina recognized the voice and opened her eyes and smiled. Thankfully he removed the gag from her bloody mouth and waited for her to regain the ability to breath somewhat normal. "I knew you'd come Flash," she said quietly and gritted her teeth when pain seared through her, "Now… can you help me get to the… hospital?"

At the end of the sentence she passed back out, this time from the pain. Flash sighed and picked up the girl in his arms carefully. After making sure she was situated, he sped off towards the hospital. '_Wally's going to freak out,'_ he thought to himself as he ran faster to the hospital. Looking down at her, Barry remembered who had called him out to the middle of the woods. Nightingale. _'Could Sabrina be Nightingale?'_ he thought to himself as they arrived at the hospital with her in his arms.

"What happened?!" the emergency room nurse exclaimed as she wheeled a gurney over.

"She was mugged," Flash said placing her down, "I'm going to get the guys who did this."

Flash then sped off, leaving Sabrina to the nurses and doctors, and back to the spot he saw tire marks. Using his goggles he could use infrared and track down whoever did this to her. So he did.

Sabrina awoke to the sound of a beeping heart monitor. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned at the lights as pain thumped in her head. She went to sit up and felt pain in her right arm, it was in a cast. Bandages covered her torso and she had a few on her head. She looked over to the sound of the door opening and saw a familiar scarlet speedster. She smiled as he walked in, arms crossed over his chest and the Flash insignia. "So Sabrina," Flash started as he sat down next to her, "or should I call you Nightingale?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, but she knew one of the two speedsters would find out after she pushed the communicator button. She sighed and looked down for a moment. "Either is fine," she said looking into his masked eyes, "But please. You can't tell anyone."

Flash laughed. He of all people understood the importance of an alias. He was Barry Allen out of this suit and had a wife and family he cared for. "Your secret is safe with me," he said nodding and looking over to her, "But I have a proposition for you."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow and looked at the older speedster. "And what would that be?" She asked sitting up straighter.

"Well if you are able to still fight and train," he started to say as he stood to move about, "I would like you to join a team we have."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "T-the Justice League?" She asked getting excited.

"Not quite," Flash said watching her face fall, "But it's one step closer to the League. What do you say?"

Sabrina thought about it for a moment. It would be a great opportunity and one step closer to the Justice League. "Who else is on this team?" she finally asked.

"Well," he began with a proud smile forming, "Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the last two. She had heard a little bit about them from Kid Flash on a few stakeouts and bank robberies. "Well I'm not entirely sure," she said rubbing her bad arm with the good one, "But I'll let you know. Till I'm healed, I will try and not do any crime fighting. At least till my ribs are."

Flash smiled. "You know how to reach me," he said waving as he left the room, "Be safe and behave yourself."

Sabrina laughed and waved at the man who was now gone. She held a smile on her face till her mother walked in, worry and anger flooding the room and into Sabrina's senses. Sadly her mom was a nurse at Central City Hospital, so she knew eventually she would find her in the ER. She didn't want her mom in here; they didn't have the best relationship in the world. Most of the time it was yelling and the occasional slap across the face.

Silence seemed to fill the room as her mom checked her IV and vitals. Probably a little rougher than the others and necessary. "So," her mother said in a harsh tone that made Sabrina flinch, "What exactly happened?"

Sabrina inhaled and sighed as she recalled the events. "Well I went to the mall after school to find Caitlyn," she started to explain as she felt shaky from her nerves, "And Jake Scott was there. He stopped me with a group of his friends. They cornered me and kidnapped me into his hummer."

Her mom nodded and motioned for her to continue, noting that she didn't mention school. She had her arms crossed over her chest and tapped her foot on the cold tile floor. "He then drove us off into the woods and beat me till I passed out," she said shaking more as she recalled the encounter, "Next thing I remember was the nurses trying to wake me and them saying that The Flash saved me. The Flash mom!"

Sabrina's mom frowned. She hated superheroes ever since her husband passed away in the line of duty. A superhero had shown up to a police shoot out and decided to save a civilian rather than her husband. "Sabrina Elizabeth!" She yelled raising a hand t her daughter, causing her to flinch, "You know better than to fraternize with superheroes."

At the end of the sentence, her mother's hand collided with her cheek. She was used to it by now so it hardly fazed her. "I'm sorry mom," she said quietly looking down, "I didn't mean to. He just found me in the woods."

Her mother scoffed and walked out. "We'll discuss this later at home," she said as the Doctor walked into the room.

"A Miss Knight! You're awake," he said walking over to check her injuries and reassess her head wound, "You had a nasty encounter. Probably wouldn't of made if not for the Flash finding you."

Sabrina nodded and looked at the doctor. "So," she started as she felt her cheek begin to sting, "What exactly is the matter with me? Besides the obvious broken arm."

The doctor silently chuckled as he sat on the bed next to her. "Well you have a 2nd grade concussion and some broken ribs," he began as he pointed to the affected areas, "Some stitches to the inside of your mouth, and as for your arm" He paused, that wasn't good, "It will take a bit for it to heal up. Your forearm had snapped in two places, as well as dislocating your elbow. There is a possibility that we might have to surgically fix it."

Sabrina looked down. '_How am I supposed to join the Team now_?' she thought to herself. "How long will it take to heal?" she asked solemnly.

"At least 6-8 weeks," he said standing to leave, "But that doesn't mean you can't do normal things."

At that she perked up. Maybe there was a chance she could do this. "Just remember," he said derailing her thoughts, "you can make it worse. So take it easy on that arm."

"Alright," she said smiling, "So when can I leave?"

This made him laugh. "Well it's been almost 10 hours," he said glancing at the clock that read 00:27, "we need to keep you for 14 more hours."

Sabrina groaned. She hated bed rest. "Can I at least have my phone?" she asked wonder about how many missed calls or texts she had from Wally, let alone Caitlyn.

"Certainly," he said handing her the bag of her belongings, "But you can't fall asleep. So we'll be checking up on you occasionally."

Sabrina nodded as she got her phone. "Thank you doctor?" she said wondering what his last name was, he hadn't said it earlier.

"Gallant," he said chuckling at her questioning, "I'm Blaine's dad."

At that her blood ran cold. She froze a little and caused worry to cross over Dr. Gallant's face. "Are you okay Sabrina?" he asked taking a step closer.

"I'm fine," she said calming herself down and sighing, "Just please. I want a moment to myself."

Dr. Gallant looked at her funny, but complied with what she had asked. He walked out of the room and grabbed the chart for her. He read it and froze in place. 'Mugging victim by Jacob Scott,' he read to himself. He took out his phone and dialed his son's phone to make sure he wasn't involved, but by her reaction he was. With no answer he had his worst suspicions confirmed. He walked over to the break room and sat down with his head in his hands.

Sabrina took a deep breath and let it out. As her hands shook she grabbed her phone and looked down at it. She had 3 missed calls, one from her sister and two from Wally. ***BZZZZZT* **He was calling her now. "H-hello?" she said letting out another shaky breath.

"Ohmigod! Sabrina! I've been trying to call you," he said freaking out, "Uncle Barry told me what happened."

Sabrina chuckled. Barry Allen was Wally's uncle by marriage and worked in forensics at the Central City Police Department. "Good ole Uncle Barry," she said feeling tears prick as memories flushed her mind, "Wally."

Wally felt a pain as he heard her begin to cry. He had just gotten back maybe a half an hour ago from the mission with the team. He sat up in bed and searched for his shoes. "You at Central City?" he asked standing up and grabbing his sweatshirt.

Wally heard a muffled mm as he headed down the stairs as quietly as possible. "I'll be there soon," he said when he reached the bottom of the steps and grabbed the door knob.

"No wally," she said composing herself as he paused in place, "Your mom will kill you if you miss school and leave. Stay home. I'll be okay."

Wally sighed and closed the front door. She knew him too well. "Fine," he said receiving a chuckle from the blonde on the other end, "But I'm talking to you all night. Even if I pass out on you. I'll be with you."

Sabrina smiled and blushed. "Thanks Wall-man," she said sighing and looking up at the ceiling, "Where would I be without you?"

"Dead or in jail," he said jokingly.

"Probably," she said stoically, "I mean my mom was mad at me because I was saved by the Flash rather than me be okay."

Wally froze as he was taking off his shoes. The distress signal, it was from Nightingale but Flash saved Sabrina. Was she her? Wally shook his thoughts and promised himself to think on it more in the morning. "Why?" he asked, he didn't know why, but her mom hater superheroes, especially the one in her old home town, along with himself and his uncle, "I mean shouldn't she be glad you're okay?"

She sighed again and rolled on her side. "My dad," she said quietly, "It's a really long story."

Wally nodded, not that she could see him. "Oh," he said laying back down in bed, "How come I never hear about your dad?"

Sabrina took a deep shaky breath. "Not the right moment to tell you," she said rolling back over and sitting back up to watch TV, "Sorry Wally. Too personal."

Wally hummed. "Alright," he said as he glanced over at the clock, "I know I said I'd stay up with you" he started to say but yawned, "I'm really tired. And I have school in a few hours. But I promise to visit you after."

Sabrina sighed. "It's okay Wally," she said smiling at his effort and yawning herself, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you Wally."

At that Wally blushed. Should he say it back or was she just loopy? "Love ya too Brina," he said smiling. "Night."

"Night," she said smiling to herself as a nurse came in to check on her, and letting her know it was okay to sleep.

So that's what she did. She fell asleep and dreamed of her and Wally.


	5. Chapter 5: Homeward Bound

**Chapter 5**

Wally sighed in relief as he walked out of the school. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and made his way over to the bus stop that would take him to the hospital. The Team would understand that he didn't show up today. His best friend, minus Robin, was in the hospital. He smiled to himself as he took a seat, thinking about the conversation they had that night.

As the bus filled, Wally felt a bit overwhelmed. He was slightly panicked by lots of people in small spaces, so the bus was not that great for him. He had to control himself till the hospital stop. '_Shouldn't be too much longer,_' he thought to himself as he tried to focus on other things to distract himself. The mission last night, Sabrina. Well the latter seemed to help him calm down better than the first.

Wally looked out the window and was daydreaming about the blonde. Her short hair, her dark brown eyes, and her small build. How no matter who made a compliment to her she would blush, avert her dark gaze, and deny it. Calling herself ugly, when she truly was so beautiful.

As he thought about her, he almost missed his stop if not for someone accidentally hitting him with their bag. He stood up and slipped on his bag while walking off the bus. Wally walked into the hospital and smiled at the passing nurses and patients. He approached the desk and stood patiently as he waited for the receptionist's attention. "Hello dear," the elderly woman said smiling up at the red haired boy, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Sabrina Knight," he said shifting his feet and rubbing the back of his neck, "Do you know if she's still here?"

"Hmmmm," she said typing something into the computer relatively quick, "Ah! She's in room 306. Take the elevator to the third floor and turn right. She should be right down that hallway."

"Thank you very much ma'am," Wally said waving with a huge grin on his face, while turning to walk over to the elevator.

While Wally pushed the buttons to operate the machine, he began to prepare himself for Sabrina's condition. He had heard from his Uncle Barry that she was really bad, but he assumed he was exaggerating like he usually did. As the elevator opened to reveal the third floor, Wally felt his nerves begin to build inside his stomach. Taking the right he walked down the hall searching for room 306. There it was, her room. He paused to compose himself as he knocked.

"Come in," Sabrina said looking up from her book and smiling at Wally. "Hey! Wally you came!"

"Of course," he said walking in and taking in her appearance, "Wow. Uncle Barry wasn't kidding. You look terrible."

"Yeah," the blonde girl said laughing a little, "But on the bright side I can go home today."

"So what are you waiting for," he asked laughing at her choice of optimism as he sat on her bed.

"Caitlyn should be here soon," Sabrina said as she heard her sister in the hall talking to Dr. Gallant, "Speak of the devil."

Caitlyn walked in looking confused as Wally and Sabrina were laughing. "What," she asked putting the bag of clean clothes on the side table, "Do I have something on my face?"

Sabrina just laughed harder and Wally attempted to compose himself. "No," he said trying not to smirk, "Your sister is just weird."

"Already knew that one Wally," Caitlyn said shaking her head and smiling, "Now. Let's get you dressed and home."

Sabrina calmed down and smiled small. She blushed a little remembering that Wally was in here. "You have to wait outside," she said trying to fight the growing blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah," he said blushing himself, "I'll b-be out there."

Sabrina smiled and sat up slowly, to move her legs to the side. Caitlyn aided in helping her stand up and out of the hospital gown. The older sister looked over the bruised body of her younger sister and frowned like a mother would. She sighed and held the shirt up for her sister to put on, her favorite batman one. "Too bad you don't like him," Caitlyn said smiling, "Cause he obviously likes you."

"You know I can't have a boyfriend Cate," Sabrina said standing up slowly as she pulled on her pants, "I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of me being a superhero."

"I know," Caitlyn said sadly and hugging her sister, "But I want you to be happy. You at least deserve that."

"I am happy doing what I do," Sabrina said holding her sisters hand and smiling, "Single or not."

"You could always try and date Kid Flash," Caitlyn said chuckling as she grabbed her sisters belongings and walking out of the hospital room.

Wally heard the end of the girls conversation and froze a little. He shook the feeling quick as they walked out and looked at him. He moved and aided Sabrina walking when he realized she was blushing. '_So she thinks Kid Flash is cute,'_ he thought to himself smiling. "So," he said catching the girls' attention, "Could I assist you with the homework that I got for you today?"

"Yes Wally," Sabrina said fighting the growing blush and smiling at the red head, "You can come over and hang out."

Wally blushed as Sabrina leaned more of her weight on him as they walked to the elevator. "Cool," he said as the doors opened and they walked in.

The car ride to the Knight residence was quiet and seemed to take a bit. The occasional banter did occur with Wally and Sabrina, but it was quickly silenced by the gaze of Caitlyn. She didn't know what to think of the two babbling teens in the back seat. They would be good for each other, but there was something that caught her attention about the red head. Wally seemed a bit off with some of the topics they would talk about. Caitlyn couldn't help but be the skeptical older sister, well more like mother.

Sabrina noticed Caitlyn watching them and would nudge Wally. The two would fall silent and the driver's eyes would focus back on the road. "So Caitlyn," Sabrina spoke to break the deafening silence, "Is mom home?"

"She should be going to work in a few minutes," Caitlyn said sighing as they pulled onto their streets, "You can't delay this Sabrina. You have to talk to her."

"But-" Sabrina had begun to think of an excuse as they pulled into the driveway, "Awww crap."

There in the driveway was her mother standing by the car. She didn't look happy at first, but when she saw that Wally was with the two she put on a smile. '_Good thing Wally wanted to come over,'_ she thought to herself as she took in a deep shaky breath. Caitlyn shut off the car and got out, ready to help Sabrina out, but her mother motioned for her to take Wally inside. Sabrina noted this and looked to Wally who was confused. "Wally could you take this in for me?" she asked handing him the bag that she had from the hospital, along with her book bag.

"Yeah," he said getting out of the car and helping her out before going inside, "I'll be right back."

Sabrina smiled at him. Once he was gone the smiled fell and she looked to the ground. Her mom coming up to her with her arms crossed as she had the usual disapproving look. "Why is it you can't seem to stay out of trouble?" her mother said coldly as she grabbed Sabrina's chin to make her look in her mother in the eyes, "Along with lying to me about school. When were you going to tell me you were suspended?"

Sabrina didn't answer her mother, and averted the piercing glare. "I-I'm sorry mother," she said quietly as she made eye contact once more, "I was going to tell you yesterday when I got home."

"Liar," her mother hissed as she tightened her grip, "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Her mother let go and put on the fake smile once more. Wally had just rounded the corner and saw the two. Sabrina was looking to the ground and away from her mom. "Are you ready to go inside?" he asked as he reached her side, "Hi Mrs. Knight."

"Hello Wally," her mother said with such sweetness it made Sabrina sick to her stomach, "Thank you so much for helping out Sabrina."

"Not a problem," Wally said as Sabrina began to walk alone to the house, "Well I gotta catch the run away. Have a good night at work!"

With that Wally walked away to catch Sabrina before she fell. Mrs. Knight waved and got into her car and left for work. Sabrina felt a wave of relief as she saw the car leave. "Finally," she said under her breath hoping Wally didn't hear her.

Wally heard her, perks of being a hero. You train your senses to be extreme. "Well isn't your mom just so nice," he said with a chuckle as he saw Sabrina's grimace.

"She was acting for you," she said as they sat down on the couch to watch some TV, "She usually is a lot worse."

Wally watched his friend sink into a relaxed state as she turned the TV on. Caitlyn was hidden away in the kitchen as she made dinner. "Wally!" Sabrina exclaimed as she sat up straight when the news was on, "LOOK! It's the Flash!"

Wally chuckled. His friend was in love with the Flash and Kid Flash. She idolized them. Couldn't blame her really, he did idolize the Flash as well. "Yep," he said as his Aunt Iris was reporting about an attack in downtown, "How 'bout a movie?"

Sabrina nodded as she winced, regretting her previous choice of movement. "You pick," she said sitting back in her relaxed position on the couch, "Anything is good."

Wally smiled as he picked up a movie and put it in. He remembered her favorite movie was The Incredible Hulk. "Alright," he said as the movie started soon after he put it in, "I will go get some popcorn."

Sabrina nodded and watched the movie begin. Wally smiled as he reached the kitchen. He wasn't paying attention to Caitlyn in there and accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry!" he said quickly catching the cutting board she was about to drop, "Didn't see you there."

Caitlyn looked at him and smiled. "That's alright," she said taking the board from his grasp, "I wasn't paying attention either. You looking for the popcorn?"

Wally nodded and watched where she was grabbing the popcorn from for future reference. She smiled as she popped it in the microwave, grabbing a bowl for the two. "So how's school going Wally?" She asked breaking the silence.

Wally cleared his throat and thought about it. HE could tell Caitlyn about what happened the day before but she probably knew. "Nothing much," he said opening the fridge and grabbing a soda for himself and Sabrina, "How's it going for you?"

"Rather easy," she said taking the bag out of the microwave and pouring it into the bowl, "The difference isn't too bad either. We already covered these topics months ago."

Wally nodded and listened. It was the same thing with Sabrina, she had the same explanation for the coursework as well. "Sabrina is the same way," he said taking the bowl that she offered out to him, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Caitlyn said smiling at the red haired boy, "Oh and Wally."

"Yeah?" he said turning around before walking into the living room.

"Don't hurt her," she said in a serious tone, "I know you like her and everything, but don't hurt her. She's been through enough."

Wally's face paled and he nodded. He didn't know exactly the tragedy that had happened in their family, but he didn't want to cause Sabrina any harm either. "I won't," Wally said turning back to walk to the living room, "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Caitlyn said turning her attention back to cooking.

Wally walked back in to find Sabrina zoned into the movie, clearly not having heard the conversation he just had with her sister. He placed the popcorn on his lap and the two sodas on the coffee table. As he began to watch the movie, he felt Sabrina lean on him and rest her head. He looked over and saw her eyes beginning to droop down as she watched the movie. He smiled and put his head on hers as he felt a yawn creeping up.

When Wally yawned he moved his arm so that it was around Sabrina's shoulders so she could be more comfortable while she fell asleep. He couldn't help but blush as she fell asleep on his shoulder, her breathing becoming slow and even as she dreamed. Wally couldn't help but fall asleep soon after her and relax into the couch with Hulk raging on in the background.


	6. Chapter 6: Fun at Dinner

**Chapter 6**

Caitlyn walked out of the kitchen to tell the two younger teens that supper was ready. She rounded the corner of the living room and saw the two asleep on the couch. She sighed and smiled at the scene in front of her. She took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of it so she could have black mail later. Laughing quietly to herself she put her phone away and approached the two sleeping forms on the couch. She stood next to Wally and shook his shoulder lightly. "Wally~" she sang softly as she tried to wake the boy, "Dinner is ready."  
>"Five more minutes mom," he said batting her hand away and cuddling more with Sabrina, "I'm too tired."<p>

"Sabrina," the older sister said shaking her sister lightly and watching her open her eyes, "dinner is ready."

Sabrina nodded and sat up slowly, stretching what she could with her broken arm and sore body. She looked over and blushed as she froze mid-stretch. Wally had his arm around her and they had been cuddling. She smiled to herself and gently shook Wally. "Wally," she said as he stirred for a moment and opened one green eye, "dinner is ready, you know. Food."

Wally smiled and stretched outwards, feeling his muscles loosen up. He opened his eyes and noticed the closeness of the two of them. He blushed and stood up while clearing his throat to hold out a hand to Sabrina. She took it with a smile and stood slowly with Wally's assistance. Sabrina winced and carefully walked over towards the table where Caitlyn had set up supper. "Bout time you two woke up," she said teasing the two and winking at Sabrina, "Hope you're hungry."

"He's always hungry," Sabrina said laughing and sitting down, "This kid could eat us out of house and home."

Wally blushed and took a seat opposite of Sabrina and looked at the table. There was salad, mashed potatoes and gravy, along with chicken. He looked it over and felt his stomach growl. He smiled shyly and blushed as Caitlyn gave him a quizzical look. "This looks great," he said smiling as the girls were loading up their plates as was he, "Did you make it all?"

Caitlyn smiled proudly at the compliment from Wally. "See!" Caitlyn said as Sabrina had a mouth full of salad, "He thinks I can cook!"

"Wally," Sabrina said after swallowing her food, "You're here on a rare night where what she cooked didn't burn."

Caitlyn sneered at her sister and grabbed one of the rolls that she had made. "That's it!" Caitlyn yelled as she threw the roll at her sister's head, hitting her in the forehead, "I can too cook!"

Wally just watched as the two began a mini food fight over cooking skills. Suddenly while he wasn't paying attention, mashed potatoes landed on his cheek. The girls ceased fire and everything fell quiet as they stared at him, shocked that he was just sitting there. Wally smiled and reached onto his own plate grabbing some food for himself, and throwing it at both the sisters. Sabrina laughed and ducked to her best ability and Caitlyn got hit in the chest. This went on for about a half an hour until they were all laughing as they finally ate what they had left on their plates.

The cleaning of the dining room seemed to take longer than the actual food fight. The occasional left over was tossed at either Sabrina or Wally, but usually Caitlyn just cleaned up the area. Sabrina held the bag and Wally aided in scraping the potatoes off of the ceiling. The three cleaned while giggling, until there was a knock at the door. The three froze and Caitlyn moved to answer the door, Wally hadn't known it but his communicator had been going off for the past hour. People were looking for him since he hadn't shown up to the mountain.

As Caitlyn opened the door she was greeted by the sight of a tall blond man. His blue eyes shining in worry and his overwhelming happiness. He was taller than her and she looked up into his eyes. "Hi," the man said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Is Wally here? I'm his Uncle Barry and we've been looking for him for an hour."

"Oh!" Caitlyn said stepping aside and letting the man in, "He's in here. Wally!"

Wally came walking in and paused when he saw his uncle. "U-uncle Barry," he said walking up to his uncle and smiling, "What are you doing here."

"Well your Aunt and I have been looking for you," he said putting his hands on his hips and smiling, "Thank god we figured you were here."

Sabrina rounded the corner and saw Barry. She smiled and waved. Barry looked to the young girl and his smile faltered only slightly and she felt the pang of sympathy rush through him. "Wow," he said walking over to her and hugging her gently, "They weren't kidding when they said you were bad."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh and hug the man back to her best ability. "Yeah," she said stepping back and looking up at him, "But could have been worse."

Barry chuckled and turned back to Wally. "Alright," he said heading to the door after hooking arms with Wally, "I need to talk to him real quick but then you can have him back."

Sabrina and Caitlyn nodded and went back to cleaning up the remaining food in the dining room. Wally watched as the two were gone and turned back to his uncle. "What's up?" he asked moving his uncle outdoors so that they could talk easier, "You don't normally show up like this."

"You didn't go to the mountain today," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "and you didn't tell me or anyone for that matter where you were. We had expected the worst after what happened with Sabrina."

Wally looked down and felt bad. "Sorry," he said looking back up with apologetic eyes, "I just was worried about her."

"Wally," Barry was going to have to talk with his nephew about the dangers of having relationships outside of the hero business, "You know it's hard for you to have normal relationships while being Kid Flash."

Wally sighed, he hated this conversation. "I know," he groaned, "Why can't I just try it out for once? I really like her!"

Barry shook his head. He knew Sabrina was Nightingale but he couldn't let Wally know. "Wally," he said placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "I know where you're coming from. It's why we have secret identities, but sometimes it's better for us to be alone rather than hurt the people we care about."

Wally hung his head and sighed. "I know," he said looking back towards the house where the girls were, "Should I go back in or say I have to go home?"

"I've got the city covered tonight," he said chuckling, "you stay and hang out. She needs a friend now."

"Thanks Uncle Barry," Wally said smiling and hugging the blond, "I'll see you tomorrow for our morning run?"

"Of course," he said ruffling Wally's red hair, "I'll see you then. Behave."

Wally laughed and waved as his uncle walked down the driveway towards his car. He turned and walked back into the house to find the girls standing in the hall whispering to each other. Caitlyn nudged Sabrina lightly as she saw Wally standing in the doorway. Sabrina nudged her back and smiled as her friend froze in the hallway wondering what the two were scheming now. Caitlyn finally couldn't take the silence anymore and smiled wide as she spoke. "Soooo," she said walking over towards her room, "I'm going to go do my homework. You two behave and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With the last part the two younger teens blushed madly and Sabrina threw something to her best ability at her sister. "God damn it," Sabrina said hiding her face with her hair, "Well we might as well do our homework as well."

"Y-yeah," he said as he grabbed his book bag and followed Sabrina to her room.

Sabrina made sure to get in there first and hide her Nightingale belongings away in a secret compartment that she made in the closet. She blushed as she saw Wally walk into the room and look around, whistling at the stuff she had on the walls. "Don't mind the mess," she said as she self-consciously started to clean up some of the mess.

"Sabrina," Wally said stopping her and turning on the light "Don't worry. My room is so much worse."

Sabrina laughed and nodded. "Sorry," she said sitting at her desk and looking at some of the homework that she still had yet to do, "Force of habit. Not many people are allowed in here so I try to make it seem clean."

"You? Clean?" Wally said winking at her and sitting on the bed near the desk, "I would never imagine the two words even close to each other."

Sabrina smiled and picked up a stuffed animal from the desk, she threw it at him with her left arm. She looked over with disappointment as she had missed by a landslide. Silence fell in the room as the two eyed the stuffed animal that was half way across the room. Wally was the first to break into a fit of laughter and move to get it before her; he didn't need his super speed to do that. "Were you trying to miss me?" he said tossing it back at her gently so she could catch it, "or do you just throw like a girl?"

Sabrina smirked evilly and did a manic laugh before standing quickly. She silently approached the red head and was about to pounce on him, when the doorbell was being rung. People just seemed to want to interrupt their time together. Wally stood and looked at Sabrina with a confused look. "Who could that be?" He asked as they opened the bedroom door and peaked out as Caitlyn went for the door.

"I don't know," she said feeling a rush of guilt wash through her, "Oh no."

"What?" Wally asked looking at her as she seemed to pale.

"I don't want to see him," she said walking away from the door and silently urged Wally to close it.

But alas, Caitlyn opened the door and the small wave turned into an ocean. Sabrina sat down as her head became light headed and she seemed to get sick to her stomach. Wally walked over and rubbed her back as the bedroom door was still open. Caitlyn seemed to laugh and usher the new house guest inside. Curse her hospitality skills. Sabrina paled even more as Caitlyn knocked on the door to her room, with one of her assailants in tow. Blaine Gallant was standing in the door and guilt was pouring off of the blond boy as he fidgeted in place. Sabrina gulped and tried to avert her eyes. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Update

_**UPDATING!**_

So I'm sorry I haven't updated, been at school and what not. I will try and get to it within a few days that I have off. I also am not quite sure how to go forward. So if you guys have any ideas please let me know :D Message me or comment on here. Thanks for all the views and favorites :) Means a lot to me


	8. Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 7**

Sabrina felt her blood run cold as Blaine was standing in the doorway fidgeting, Wally was clenching his jaw. He could feel her tremble underneath Blaine's stare, he could feel his body shake from the anger he had building. Blaine on the other hand stood there, unsure of what to stay. Sabrina couldn't help but look at the boy and wonder what he was thinking coming here after this, but as she looked over his face she could see bruises on his cheek and eyes. He looked like he had the crap kicked out of him. Blaine shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"C-could I talk to you?" he asked looking at the small blond girl and then to Wally, "a-alone?"

Sabrina felt nervous but something about how he was talking made her seem to calm down. The guilt starting to fade a little but then creep up once more. She looked over to Wally who had looked to her for the answer, to which she nodded. "I'll be okay Wall-man," she said smiling softly while looking into his green eyes, "I promise."

Wally nodded and stood from the bed. He walked over to the door and eyed the blond boy up and down. He felt a tad jealous of him, but it was soon replaced with hatred once more. He walked into the living room and plopped on the couch, sighing as he looked back to the door and saw the two disappear behind the closed door.

Blaine fidgeted once more once the door was closed and stayed standing near it. He looked down to his feet before looking at the frail blond in front of him. "I-I'm really sorry," he said as guilt crept up on him once more, "I should have stopped him."

Sabrina looked away from him. The guilt forming in her from him was bad enough, she didn't need to look into his blue eyes and see it. "I-it's okay," she said quietly, hoping he would leave the subject alone.

"No," he said taking a step closer to her but stopping when he saw her flinch, "I can't sleep or eat. It's killing me. If I had stopped him would you have been left alone in the woods to possibly die, or would you have been okay and maybe hazed a bit. I hate that I let him do that. It's eating my insides."

"Look," Sabrina said turning back, the anger she had felt earlier returning, "I can't control that Jake is an asshole, and neither can you. So stop with the guilt. You tried to say something, put an idea in his mind that this was wrong" She gestured to her condition, "But he wasn't having any of it. Could I have died? Maybe, but just because you were along for the ride doesn't mean you're liable."

Blaine looked at her and slowly walked over to her. He felt nervous and sat next to the small girl on the bed. "But I still can't help but wish I stopped him," he said looking at his hands that were in his lap, they were bruised as well, "I just wish I had done something sooner."

Sabrina looked over at him and felt sad for him rather than herself. "Blaine," she said putting a hand on one of his bruised, "You tried. I can tell that afterwards you probably fought him about it."

Blaine looked into the brown eyes sitting next to him. "It was too late though," he said looking away, "I mean he wouldn't listen."

Sabrina smiled softly at him. "You can't blame yourself for him being an asshole," she said taking her hand and moving it to his shoulder, "So you can clear your conscience because I don't blame you."

Blaine smiled at the blond and looked back into her eyes. "Well I at least want to make it up to you," he said putting a hand on hers that still rested on his shoulder, "I want to take you on a date."

Sabrina's eyes widened and she blushed. "I-I don't know," she said standing up with a wince and moving towards the door, "I mean I don't really do the whole dating thing."

"Well you don't get a choice," he said with a small smile and a chuckle, "We'll go to dinner on Friday. No ifs ands or buts."

Sabrina smiled slightly and sighed. "Fine," she said opening the door and seeing Wally stand from the couch, "I'll go. Doesn't mean I'll like it."

Blaine grinned and winked at Wally. Wally raised an eyebrow at the other boy's actions before it clicked in his head. They were going to go out, together. Wally felt the jealousy rise from his stomach and huffed. "Well I better go Brina," he said grabbing his bag and heading for the door, "My mom's probably wondering where I am."

"What?" she said turning to see him heading for the door, "Wally don't go? I thought you were going to help me with my homework."

Wally turned and fought the scowl he wanted to send to Blaine. "I'll call you later," he said walking out the door, leaving a baffled Sabrina and happy Blaine.

"Don't worry Sabrina," Blaine said putting an arm around Sabrina's shoulders, "I'll help you."

"Ha! I've seen your grades," She laughed as she walked over towards the door with him, "I've got this covered. You should go. I am pretty tired."

Blaine smiled and reached for the door knob. "Alright," he said opening the door and smiling more at Sabrina, "I'll text you later. Get some rest beautiful."

Sabrina blushed and hid her face behind her hair. She couldn't help it, it was who she was. "A-alright," she said waving as she closed the door on the boy, "I'll talk to you later."

Blaine waved as he made his way down the drive way. Sabrina couldn't help but feel light headed and happy. She got a date, for Friday. She did a small, restricted happy dance and walked back to her room before her sister could find her. She sat on the bed and looked at her math homework. Sadly she yawned and laid down. She put her phone by her head and communicator near it so she could know what she was missing. She couldn't fight the heavy eyelids as sleep washed over her.

Sabrina woke to the sound of her door opening, her eyes fluttering open as she saw a figure approaching her bed. She sat up a little as she focused her eyes on the form of her sister. "What?" Sabrina asked as she felt her muscles begin to ache, "Why are you in this early?"

"Sabrina," she said as the worry cleared her face, "You were out for almost the whole day. It's noon."

Sabrina looked over to her clock and sighed. "Wow," she groaned sitting up more and moving her legs over the side of her bed, "I was out cold."

"I know," Caitlyn said standing from her sister's bed and making her way back to the door, "Wally's called for you a couple times."

Sabrina sighed again; she was doing that a lot lately, and walked out to the kitchen for some food. She didn't bother with her hair or clothing from yesterday, she was still tired and sore. She looked around the room and saw her mom's belongings sitting on the table. She groaned and turned towards the fridge for something to eat. She opened the fridge and scanned the shelves for some sort of healthy food to eat. "We're out of apples," Caitlyn said walking into the kitchen with a coat on, "I'm going grocery shopping to get more. And before you ask, no you can't come. You need to rest."

Sabrina groaned again, this time loud enough for her sister to hear her. "Fine," she said grabbing a yogurt and eating that instead, "But make sure you get a lot of apples this time."

Caitlyn laughed at her sister as she grabbed the car keys. "Alright," she said heading to the door.

Sabrina made her way back into the living room as she ate her yogurt. She was going to have to get used to this for a few days. She turned on the TV and saw a breaking news story of the Flash and Kid Flash; they were defending the city against a few rogues without her. She decided to check her communicator and saw it had no messages or alerts on it. "Dammit Flash," she said quietly to herself as she hid it back in her pocket, "I need to do something or I'll go nuts in here."

Kid Flash was thrown to the ground once more by Mirror Master as Flash was fighting off Heat Wave and Captain Boomerang. The three rogues were trying to rob a bank, ironically after a few had been hit up earlier that week. Kid groaned as he rose from his resting spot, he shook his head and reached into his pocket for his communicator. They needed some back up, he pushed the button for Nightingale. Sliding the device back into his pocket, he raced back after Mirror Master.

"Awe come on!" Mirror Master yelled at Kid Flash, "Is that the best you got?! Where's your little birdy friend?"

Sabrina jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran into her room. The adrenaline helped her not feel the pain of her body protesting. They needed her and she wasn't going to let them down. She grabbed her uniform, tucked her hair back and got ready.

Once she was ready, Nightingale was ready to take over. She ran to her window and slid out, cast still on, but hidden well. She made her way to the center of the City to aid her friends.

Kid Flash was being held up by Mirror Master as Captain Boomerang readied his aim. Kid flinched and anticipated the pain, Flash was out cold on the ground so he couldn't rescue him. Heat wave did a number on him before getting knocked out himself. "Say good night Flash jr," the captain said as he released the boomerang from his grip and grinned sadistically.

"Not today Captain Boomerang," a female voice rang out as a dagger was thrown to counteract the boomerang, "You have a choice of leaving now, or in handcuffs."

The two conscious rogues turned to see a young girl, about the same age of Kid Flash standing a top of a car. Nightingale didn't really scare Captain Boomerang but she seemed to scare Mirror Master. "Oooooooh, what's a little girl like you going to do?" he teased her as she jumped down and circled the two, "Paint our nails?"

Nightingale smirked as she watched Mirror Master's fear creep up. "I'll paint them alright," she said taking out two throwing knives and eyeing her targets, "But first. I'd like Kid Flash back."

The two rogues were too busy watching the young girl, they hadn't realized Flash waking up. As his vision cleared he saw Nightingale. Sighing to himself he slowly and quietly stood up. Nightingale noticed but didn't let the two villains catch on. "We don't have time for this!" Captain Boomerang said turning towards the bank, but was greeted with Flash's fist to his face, "Ooof!"

Nightingale took that as her cue and threw the knife at the mirror image holding up Kid Flash, shattering it and dropping him to the ground where he gasped for air. Mirror Master yelped and jumped to a different mirror as she kept throwing more knives to catch him. Once the villain ran out of mirrors, she got him. A knife through his hand pinned him to the side of the bank. "And that's how you do it," she said putting her hands on her hips and holding in the pain searing through her.

Flash finished tying up Captain Boomerang and left Heat Wave to Kid Flash. He walked up to Nightingale and shook his head. "What are you doing?" he asked trying not to be too mad at her, given she just saved him and Kid Flash, "You're injured."

"I'm fine," she said asserting herself and looking over to Kid Flash, "You're welcome by the way."

"It's not that I'm not grateful Nightingale," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't need you getting hurt worse than you already are."

"Thank you," she said smiling up at the masked hero, "I'm fine though, this is what I need. I can't stand being cooped up at home."

They ended the conversation there as Kid Flash approached the two. "Wow," he said grimacing at her face and bodies condition, "What happened to you? Get hit by a train?"

"Hahaha, very funny," she said play punching Kid Flash, "what happened to you? Too much Heat?"

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow but realized after she had said it. Heat Wave had scorched his suit a bit, singeing his shoulder in the meantime. "Eh," he said winking at her and smiling, "I've had worse."

Nightingale smiled and laughed as gently as she could. "Alright," she said as the police arrived on scene, "I gotta get going. See you guys later."

Kid Flash waved to her as she ran off, Flash smiling down at him. "You have a crush on her," he said bluntly causing his protégé to blush.

"N-no," he said stuttering, "I have to go home. I have homework and mom's gonna kill me for what happened to my suit."

"Go," Flash said ushering off his nephew, "I've got this handled."

"Alright," With that said Kid Flash bolted off towards home.

"Kids," Flash said to himself as he turned around to talk to the Captain of police and a few reporters.


End file.
